1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to phase change material layers and/or a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A phase change memory device is a device for storing data using a resistance change generated by a phase transition between an amorphous state and a crystalline state of a phase change material layer pattern.
During the operation of the phase change memory device, a current is applied to the phase change material layer, and a joule heat is generated in the phase change material layer. The joule heat may transform the phase change material layer to an amorphous state or to a crystalline state. That is, the write speed of the phase change memory device is typically determined by the crystallization rate of the phase change material layer.
Generally, a calcogenide compound (e.g., GeSbTe) is used as the phase change material layer. However, there may be a trade-off between the crystallization rate and a thermal stability of the phase change material layer.